Fire Academy: Best School Ever
by Kistyra
Summary: Twin sisters Mai and Kei are tired of the constant moving their parents work causes. They decide to enroll in a boarding school so they can stay in one school their entire high school lives. And what more could they ask for than this amazing school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I've changes some of the ages, but it'll help my story, so deal.**

**I don't own the Naruto people. They belong to the genius who created Naruto.**

The drive through Kyoto was long. The Higashiyama mountain range was beautiful in the near distance, the fog casting it in a blue haze, tinted pink from the rising sun. Dark roofs of grand temples, old and new, went past, the bent trees around them throwing strange shapes into the blur.

Passing through Higashiyama-ku was like seeing Japan of the 15th century unfortunately mixed with the inevitable development of the beautiful island-country. But as a dirt road came and was traveled down, thick forests surrounded the road. After ten minutes metal gates were seen and spread wide to be entered.

A large oval-like parking lot was littered with cars and motor bikes. Surrounding the asphalt was a concrete walkway, then brick made a funnel shape past another set of gates, inviting.

After parking nest to the brick, Katou-san looked at her daughter's, Mai and Kei, through the review mirror. She shared their black hair and light skin, though only she and Kei shared the same indigo colored eyes. "Are you girls sure you want to stay here? Is it all that bad traveling with us?"

"It is when the longest we've ever lived in a place is two years. And we've barely had any stable relationships with anyone, friend or more," Mai replied harshly but with a certain authority, staring out the window at her new hope of a life. Her reflection stared back with clarity of blurred shapes and colors, though she made out her long hair, straight bangs, and blue eyes.

Her expression was modest, however, inside she was about to leap out the car.

Their mother sighed. "Alright. Then I'll go over the rules one last time. One, call at least three times a week, and _leave messages_ if we don't pick up.

"Two, _try _to be careful, you know how I hate hospitals. And be safe in the other sense, too.

"Three, ask _us_ for money, don't do anything stupid. And we'll give you money for good grades.

"Four, the school knows to contact your aunt if anything happens, and you know Oba-san won't bend for lying. So don't even try with us."

She turned to look at her girls in the eyes. Kei nodded, her chin length hair bobbing, while Mai just rolled her eyes.

Their mom smiled. "Glad you understand. The shipping company said that all your stuff will be here this weekend, so make do with the bags you girls have, 'kay?"

"Yep," the girls replied together.

"So? Get out. Go to your room. Love you both." The girls kissed their mother on the cheek and left the car.

Mai sighed. "I thought I'd die of the mother-worry," shuddering at the last part. Kei was waving to her mother's leaving car.

"You exaggerate. She could have _not _let us go here. Can you imagine another year of boredom having them go and talking to weird old people and then having to move again after they signed the deal?"

"_No_, you shouldn't have even said that. She might have heard you and then would have pulled us back just so she could laugh."

"Shit, you're right. Hurry, let's sign in before she does." They turned and stared at their new home and school.

Fire Academy looked like a college. With the risen sun of mid morning, it looked like it had in the brochure.

The red and brown bricks led to a building with more bricks layered to make walls, and parted making numerous windows and a few doors. White granite stone benches and round tables littered the bricked walkway which widened and rounded after the gates. Soft looking bushes separated the brick from the magazine quality landscaping. Large trees cast picnic worthy shadows and the green was seasoned with marigolds, violets, and various colored tea roses.

They walked into the building through the main doors and turned a sharp left and up to a window with a woman typing away at the keyboard. Kei knocked on the glass. The woman opened it and had a light expression on her face, eyebrows raised. She had short black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Her height couldn't be determined while she was sitting. She wore a plain purple yukata. "Ohayo, we're Katou Kei and Mai. We just transferred, and we thought we could get our schedules and room numbers?"

"One sec, let me see…" She typed a few keys into her computer, then turned back to the twins. "I just printed your schedules, they have your room numbers on them, and on the back is a map of the school. Welcome to Fire High Academy. My name is Shizune, I'm the nurse and attendant. Come to me if you have any more questions." She handed the papers to the girls and finger waved as the turned.

"Come on, let's go unpack," they said in unison, walking while looking at their maps. After going up a flight of stairs, they then came to two halls, they glanced at their room numbers, then at the signs saying which rooms were where. They began to walk down the different hallways, but they both stopped at the same time, disbelief plain on their faces.

They charged back to the front window. "We can't have different rooms!" They cried to the woman. She looked up in surprise. They pressed their schedules against the glass, making a bang and causing it to shake.

After glancing at the papers, the woman replied, "I'm…sorry, but you must. We don't have an open room, and we're not going to move girls. It'll give you two a chance to meet others. Please understand." She turned her head and continued her keyboard workings.

The girls stepped away, defeated. They then looked at their schedules.

Five long thin rectangles stretched across the sheet. Four classes and one homeroom.

Mai's paper showed for first hour she had English with Killer Bee-209, second hour was Geometry with Sarutobi Asuma-room 105, then she went to Homeroom in the library, which was supposedly held with Hatake Kakashi-room 101. She then would go to lunch that would last a half hour. Then she had Biology with an Orochimaru-103, and her final class was gym with Might Guy-room 102.

Kei's showed Health with Umino Iruka-room107, ceramics with Yūhi Kurenai-room 210, lunch, then homeroom with Terumī Mei-room 104. After showing her sister, who 'hmph-ed,' she them saw she had wood shop with a Yamato-room 211, then gym with Might Gai-room 102.

After grasping the other's left shoulder with their right hand, expressions of defeat making them look solemn for the first time that day. "We only have one class together and it's with a weird person named Might Gai!" they cried together.

So, this just hit me awhile ago, reading some other OC AU naruto stories. And I just kept thinking and thinking…and it was genius. Just what I needed to get out of some of my writer blocks with other stories. Im a good way into the story, have some chapters done already, and will post weekly. But I still want reviews!

Yes, the naruto characters will appear soon. Time, my darling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hallway had been long as she made her way to what had to be the last room on the floor. The walls were a smooth blue, like the ocean, and the doors were the same white as the trim on the edge of the wall near the floor.

Mai knocked on the door and waited. After second knock, a loud curse followed by stumbling was heard behind the door. When it opened, a girl with short blonde hair was rubbing weird-green eyes angrily. "What. Now?"

"I…beleive I'm your new roommate." She was tall, and her rumpled purple tank and orange pajama bottoms showed she had just woken. Mai shifted the duffle bag on her shoulder.

The girl blinked then squinted at her. "Crap, I forgot they said you'd arrive today." She sighed heavily then motioned inside. "Alright, come in." She stumbled away from the door then turned a corner into a room, where loud springs sounded that she had collapsed on a bed.

Mai stood awkwardly by the door, then ventured inside after it was evident the blonde girl would not be talking. To her immediate right was a wall with an open rectangle, showing a decent kitchen with a no-door-doorway. Next along the left wall was the room her roommate had vanished into.

In the middle was a large space that screamed 'comfort'. Across the room, a more then decent TV was along the wall between two thin windows. A lightly worn dark couch was in front of the TV, to the right was an angled love seat, and between the three items was a bright fluffy red rug under a typical oval coffee table.

"You can put your stuff over there..." a voice from the left room mumbled sleepily. Mai took a guess that 'over there' was the opposite room of the blonde's. Walking over, a basic white sheet white pillowed single bed was pushed against the wall in a corner.

Other than five built-in white shelves next to a window on the wall left of the door, the room was bare. Dumping her stuff on the bend then walking back to her roommates bedroom, she sat next to the lump that was under the purple comforted.

"So what's your name?" Mai asked.

"Temari." The voice was muffled. Mai looked around the room and saw a stack of school issued books. In a far corner a pile of black cases were stacked against each other and the wall. They looked like music instrument cases.

"What classes do you have?"

"God, you're not gunna let me sleep, are you?" Temari groaned, throwing the comforter off and staring angrily at the ceiling.

Mai rustled her schedule next to the girls head. Temari growled but took the paper and sat up, legs crossed, resting her head on a hand propped by her elbow on her knee. She looked at it through one eye. "I have English with you. You can tag with me for lunch and homeroom if you like. My brother, Kankuro, is in the math class with you, and my little brother, Gaara, has gym with you. Warning: avoid Kankuro. Warning: don't piss off Gaara. Kankuro's a perv and Gaara will fight with anyone who annoys him."

"Thanks, I think. Do they look like you?"

"Not at all, thank god. Else I would have little to no status in this school besides as their sister." She sighed. "You got any siblings?"

"Yeah, my twin, Kei."

"Cool, only have one other pair of twins in the school. Hey, can you do that weird, psychic, I-know-what-the-other-knows thing?"

"Way to be original. Kinda-no. It's more that we just think the same about stuff and have similar answers." She shrugged. Almost everyone asked that question. "So what's the deal? It's 9 but you just got up on a Monday."

"Well, one, we don't have school till Wednesday. Two, school actually doesn't start till ten here. The schools weird with its scheduling, but it always has high test scores so no one argues with it."

"Sweet. Anything else you can tell me?"

"Well, there are only five hours. One of them is lunch and homeroom, which by the way you don't even have to go to, you can just spend it however. So we get out at three." She touched her stomach. "You hungry? Wanna go to the café in town?"

Mai blinked. "Um, no, I ate, but I could just get a coffee or something. Could I call Kei and see if she wants to go?"

Temari shrugged. "Sure, I got room. I'm gunna go change." She got up and left, walking to the door in the middle of the wall that shared Mai's bedroom door. She got a flash of lots of colors before the door was closed.

Mai pulled out her cell and flipped it open, pushing one.

Kei picked up on the third ring. "Mai! Hey, how's your roommate?"

"She's fine. Yours?"

"I bumped into her in the hall, she was on her way to cheer practice and she invited me along. I think I'm gunna try out later today. So what's up?"

"Oh, I was just gunna see if you wanted to go out with me and my roommate. There's a café somewhere and she's gunna get breakfast. You sure about cheerleading? You hate heights."

"Not if I know for certain that I'm going to be caught. The girls say Coach makes certain of that."

"You're already calling 'em 'Coach'? Ok, whatever. Have fun. We're leaving now, bye."

"Bye," Kei said, then hung up her phone. She turned back to watch her roommate, Ino, get caught after a double down. On her way to the field, Ino had given Kei a rundown of what their routine was and the names of the moves. It looked fun.

"Ino, what are some of the basics you do?"

"Wha- oh, Sakura, go help her."

"'Kay." A girl with a short pink ponytail walked over. She had dark green eyes that seemed kind, a rounder face, pale skin, and in dark gray knee length elastic pants and a slightly big pink tee. "Hey, I'm Sakura."

"I'm Kei. So you think you could help me with the basics?" She had that eager look in her eyes.

"Sure, as long as you know something. What have you done before?"

"Oh, gymnastics for about two years, and a lot of dance classes. I was in ballet for three tears, tap for two, and then a weird hip hop class for almost four. It was the most fun."

"_Totally_ agree with you. So that's actually really good. Here, let me show you how we stretch."

So here's Chapter two. Not sure if its been a week exactly, but ill try to keep on that, schools kicking my but right now, but with all the hopeful time off with the winter breaks and potential snow days, ill try to be as strict as possible.

Thanks for reading~~ finally know why the characters are tem and ino now, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The café was on the edge of Higashiyama-ku – a fifteen minute drive – styled like a modern café. A few random art pieces littered pedestals and the walls, but Mai paid no mind to them. Images only lasted so long.

After an extremely bored boy with his black hair pulled into a ponytail took their orders and made their drinks, the girls sat at a table two away from the counter, Temari facing it. Mai caught her watching the boy with a coy look in her eyes.

"Oi, Temari." Mai and Temari turned to see a boy with messy brown hair, black eyes, and kind of tall. He was wearing all black clothes: Black button shirt tucked into black slacks, and shinny black shoes. His hands were shoved in his pockets, relaxed. His voice was low, he would probably suck at singing, but he liked loud music, as long as he understood the lyrics.

"Oh, Kankuro. Mai, this is my perverted brother I told you about earlier. Pervert, this is my new roommate, Katou Mai."

After looking at the boy a moment, Mai stage whispered to Temari, "He doesn't _look_ like a pervert…"

"What the hell? I'm not a PERVERT!" The boy screamed in outrage, arms bent and fists facing towards the girls. The many conversations that had filled the small café were now quiet, and everyone had turned to look at him.

Temari calmly took a sip from her overly-complicated drink. Mai remembered her saying caramel, fudge, cinnamon, and sugar-something. She had told Mai it was the only thing that ever woke her up. "Baka," she murmured to her cup.

"Ah, hehe," he rubbed the back of his head, glancing at all the people, "I'm so sorry, everyone. Please excuse my outburst."

Mai heard the boy at the bar mutter "Troublesome."

"I hope 'idiot' doesn't run in the family, 'cause if it does, I'm screwed in English." Mai took off the lid of her mocha and swiped a bit of whipped cream.

Kankuro blinked at the black haired girl, registering her words, Mai guessed, then turned back to his sister. "Temari, I need to borrow you car tonight." Kankuro stated.

"What?" The blonde was outraged, slamming her cup on the table and glaring at her brother. "Why should I? The last time I lent you my car it had a dent, and smelled like sweat. Hell. No. I had bad images in my head for half a month."

"Why? Don't you have a car?" Mai questioned, looking at the brunette.

"Pff, yeah, a 'car,'" Temari said, putting air quotes in.

"Hey, I just don't have the money to repair her right now is all," Kankuro whined.

"You never do, and you haven't for the past year."

"Gah! Whatever." He walked off. Then a red head appeared, stepping up to the girls' table.

It was actually _red,_ not orange or brown red, but pretty, real, red. And he even had pretty eyes, some blue-with-a-little-green color, lighter than Temari's. _Kei would know what to call it, _Mai thought. Then there was the kanji at the top left corner of his head, a dark red tattoo. _Kei would know what that means._

"Temari," he said. Mai noted his voice was like her own, orderly yet polite, and could quickly turn on anyone who wronged him. Mai placed him as a mix of metal/punk, maybe would consider orchestral music is it had a lot of brass and drums in it.

He was dressed similar to Kankuro. He had a shinny maroon button shirt, still black slacks, but he also had a studded belt showing under the half tucked shirt, and all black converse.

"Oh, hey Gaara. Mai, this is my other brother, Gaara. Gaara, this is my new roommate, Katou Mai." Mai noticed that Temari was speaking more respectfully, sitting straighter, actually focusing on the conversation.

Gaara nodded to Mai then turned back to his sister. "Temari, I hope you won't let Kankuro take your car. I already told him I would need his help with my Shop project."

Mai's ears perked up at 'Shop.' "Hey…sorry to interrupt, but my sister has Shop as well. Would it be possible for her to join you guys? I can't remember if she's had a Shop class before."

Temari was trying to warn Mai, mouthing 'no' and shaking her head violently to her since Gaara had turned his attention to the black haired girl. He blinked at her twice, then shrugged. "I believe that would be fine. I doubt Kankuro would have objections, and my only worry is that she would either be distracted or distract me."

"No worries about that. What time?"

"Six."

Temari slumped in defeat. "Gaara, I don't plan on letting him _ever _use my car, ever again, to answer your question. And in return, I'd like you to promise to be maybe a little nice to the other Katou? The girl's new. Oh, and don't let Kankuro get her, either. For your big sis, come on," Temari almost pleaded the last part.

His expression didn't change, but he nodded before walking away. Temari visibly relaxed, so Mai took that as a good sign. Until she turned a scowl her way.

"I thought I warned you not to _piss_ him _off_!" Temari hissed.

"I-what? Why would that piss him off?" Mai whispered loudly.

"I don't know, but if it had!" She heaved a sigh then held a hand to her head. "Why do I get the feeling you're more trouble than you look?"

Mai gave her a big smile. "It's a Katou thing. Let me call my sister, let her know what she has planned."

"Mai, I love you and all, but if you do that again, I'll kill you, 'kay? ...Yep, defiantly…Yeah, whatever. Bye." Kei hung up, then turned back to the squad. "So I got a study group or something for a class, and I think I'd better go, so I won't be able to make it to the sleepover till after that. That okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure, no problem. I promise not to start any of the fun games till you get back," she winked and giggled. "So who's at this study group? What's it for?"

"Well it's for woodshop, and it was with…Ah, who was it," Kei muttered, looking up. "It was…some Gaara kid, I think."

It was stunningly quiet until –

"_What_?" Sakura, Ino, Kanon, and Karen cried at the same time.

Id like to send a thanks out to kaigirl16 and SilverEyeShinobi for letting me know they're reading my stories

So far im focusing on Mai. I realize that. And its because I don't know cheerleading things. I hate cheerleading. Yet I love the movies, what a hypocrite.

Kei will have her chance, I just need her to have _her _time, and when Mai has her time, then Kei will be more focused on. Again, my stories have _plot _and need _time._ And reviews. I MUST have my reviews, people.

Thanks, love you for reading this, can't WAIT for next chapter, I love it soooo much.

Kay, bye ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Mai_!" Kai screeched once her sister picked up the phone.

"_Geez, you're loud. What?"_ Her sister's voice was lazy; she could almost see her picking at her ear.

"You did NOT tell me that you agreed me to study with the school's _delinquent_!"

"_You seriously screeched at me for that? About _one_ delinquent? You were with three in that one club in Osaka, then eight in that theatre class in Kyoto. Hell, the whole school was basically delinquents in Tokyo."_ In the background, Kei made out the question, "Excuse me? _How _many delinquents?" then her sister shush-ing.

Kei sighed into the phone, causing static to run through both lines momentarily, "Yeah…"

"_Plus, it's my roommate's brother. She made him promise that he'd be nice and would help you with the pervert that's gonna be there."_

"_What_!"

"_Yeah, Temari's other brother. Don't worry, she said the worst he'd do is pinch and-or hit on you. But even less with Gaara there."_

Kei growled into the phone, her voice taking on a menacing tone Mai was all too familiar with. She thought it was quite lucky that it was a phone call and not face-to-face. "If I'm raped, or end up in the hospital for _any _reason, I'll blame you forever, and am allowed to steal two of anything you own."

"_Huh? Umm…one thing. Or three, maybe two and a half, if you _don't_ blame me."_

"Five and I don't blame you."

After an overly long sigh on the other line, Mai's voice said,_ "Deal."_

"Deal. Bye." Kei hung up, sat down, and looked at the wide eyed squad. "What? It's a precaution measure. We do it all the time," Kei said, flapping her hand at the girls, a small smile on her lips.

"You're with _both_ of the brother's tonight?" Karin cried. Her crazy red hair was temporarily tamed by a French braid, though her glasses still hung on the bridge of her nose.

"_Alone?" _Sakura screeched, her fairly even voice hitching at very high notes.

"I think so…why?" She wasn't sure why they were making such a big deal out of a _study group_.

"I can't believe she doesn't get it," Ino muttered.

"What's to get? I'm catching up in class with a delinquent and his pervert brother. In a _woodshop_. By my self…wow, this is sounding worse and worse."

"They're not _just _a delinquent and a pervert. That's just how they act. It makes you wary of Kankuro, and makes Gaara not-_too_-close-approachable, when they're really, _really _gorgeousboys. Gaara has bright, _really _pretty colorings and Kankuro can act like a gentleman only after you tell him how it goes. Sakura knows."

"You dated Kankuro?" After hesitating visibly, she nodded. "Well, what can you tell me about him? Maybe both of them?"

Sakura sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, sure, Kankuro can be a huge perv, coming on too strong and stuff, but he's good to joke with, and it's not like he hits on _anyone. _He actually thinks you're what he says. Umm…you could say that he's honest, almost painfully so. But he's the second best in the school at Shop.

"I think all three siblings are good with art. Kankuro in shop, Gaara at the wheel in ceramics, then Temari with music. Their all really good at that stuff. Art I mean, you know?" Kei's lip twitched to hold back a smile. Yeah, she did know. That all sounded similar to her and Mai: Mai with her music and poetry, then Kei with anything visual.

"Yeah, I think I get what you mean." Kei glanced at her phone, seeing the time was 10:27. "What time is your coach supposed to be here? You've been practicing for, what, 40 minutes?"

They giggled. "Oh, Jiraiya-sensei is probably off with Tsunade-sama." After a dramatic sigh, "They are _so_ obvious," Ino said, rolling her eyes.

_Huh, _Mai thought curiously, _only at the school an hour and I already am surrounded by people in a conversation about boys and gossiping about teachers._

"Neh, Ino, who's obvious?" A brown haired head appeared next to Ino's, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

She gasped then punched him half heartedly in the shoulder. "Kami-sama, Kiba! Don't do that!" He began to laugh, joined in with other masculine laughs.

Sakura squealed, jumping into the arms of a boy with difficultly styled spiked black hair and serious black eyes. "Sasuke! I missed you!" She hid her face in the crook of his neck, and Kei saw the seriousness of his pale but handsome face barely soften.

"Hey."

Kei looked to her left. Then up. And up. The sun was up, too, so she could barely make out the face without squinting. "Hey."

"I don't remember seeing you before."

"Mind moving so _I _can see you?" He did, showing a pale face with spiked brown hair, and eyes hidden by glasses you'd expect to see on a blind man. He had on a light jacket though it was long. More for style than actual use. His hands were in his pocket, and he looked calm, so Kei assumed he was confident.

Another guy stood not far behind him with orange hair. He was very well muscled, but had a childlike wonder in his face and his bright eyes. His light jeans were comfortable, and his sweater was form hugging. He kept looking around at the steel seats where birds had flown and were chirping away.

Next to him was a boy with chin length white hair and shocking eyes a similar color to her own. He looked like the thin-but-wiry type, and had a cocky, toothy grin. He wore a plain purple shirt, but thinner dark jeans.

To the far right in the background – like he wasn't sure if he should be here – was _really _tall, really pale guy with short black hair and eyes. His eyes were blank, but looked about, as if trying to record everything. He stood straight with his arms at his sides. Kei guessed him to be a ready-for-anything guy.

"Oh, right. You don't know anyone, do you Kei? Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Jugo, Sai, Suigetsu, this is my new roommate, Katou Kei. Kei, Muscles is Yoshikuni Jugo, Vampire is Itou Sai, Sunglasses there is Aburame Shino, Whitey is Hōzuki Suigetsu, Sakura's boy is Uchiha Sasuke, and this _idiot_ is Inuzuka Kiba." Ino pointed to each as she said their names.

"Hello. Nice to meet all of you." Kei smiled and inclined her head.

She saw Suigetsu lean over and whisper in Jugo's ear. Jugo blushed and looked away, and Suigetsu snickered. Kiba was giving her a wide smile she couldn't help but know he was trying to imply something, Shino was regarding her as a normal person, and Sai was glancing at Ino who was trying to regain Kiba's attention.

"Hey…I have an idea…" Sakura exclaimed, still clutching Sasuke's arm with a smile creeping on her face.

**So, this weeks been fun. Got yelled at everyday cause OTHER students in my classes weren't doing anything right, and ITS MY LAST WEEK OF BEING 16! And its Christmas, so theres never enough money or time, and we have a new principal that im PRETTY sure has shortened the Christmas break time. We only have ten days off that would normally count for school. Is it always that short?**

**So thank you SilverEyeShinobi and kaigirl16 for rplying and reading my story! Only four chapters in to a planned four book series… *le gasp!* SPOILER ALERT nyahehe**

**So review, let me know what im doing wrong, if you just f-ing love me, or if you think I suck. Whatever, as long as you post! Bye, love you all who do post!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting in the café five minutes after making the call to Kei – most of which Temari sent flirtatious smiles to the bar boy – Mai had said 'enough' and that she wanted to go back to her room to unpack. A ten minute drive back had been laced with talk of radio preferences, favorite bands, can-barely-wait-for-it-to-be-on-album songs, and who had the best voice.

"-but whenever he talks normally on TV shows his voice suddenly drops, like, three octavives. _How_ is that possible?" Mai screeched, moving her hand down with her palm flat down, then throwing it up in the 'how?' position.

"I _know,_ it's so weird!" She looked at her wrist watch a third time in the last ten minutes.

"Ah, Mai? Do you need me to show you to the room?"

"Why, do you need to be somewhere?"

"Well, my club is meeting. At eleven were going to talk about what we should do for our next gig and stuff."

Mai stared at her dumbfounded. "Gig? As in a…_music_ gig?"

"Yeah. Our music club."

"You have a _music club _here?"

Temari blinked. "...yeah, we do. Just…_how_ much do you like music?"

"I. _Love. _Music! I have a stereo system and a _gazillion _CDs, but they're in my boxes that are gunna be here by this weekend and I took all kinds of lesson when I was little, then I saw this TV show where there were DJs and then I took lessons for that and now I'm hoping I might find a place to get a gig for that, try it out, maybe make-"

She paused when she saw Temari's bemused expression at her rambling. "So, who's all there, hehe?" she brought her shoulders up as if trying to hide.

"Pff, not even ten people. With you, it'll be six. But it's fun, so whatever. Wanna come?"

"F yes! It's at eleven? Could I stop by the dorm?"

Temari shrugged and nodded.

Mai walked in the room, her one bag lying on the bare bed. She sighed, missing her toys. The guitar, the 3 piece stereo system, the eight speakers, the CD's, and the beautiful turntable. At least she had her laptop and iPod. Who knows what would happen if she didn't have some kind of music.

"You're taking too long, I'll head out. You know which roo- That's stupid, I haven't even given you a tour yet. Well, think you can find it if I tell you the room number?"

Mai shrugged. "Ok…it's on the second floor, so its room 208. We're at the end if you go up the right steps. Bye."

"Bye," Mai said quickly before she turned back to her room looking for her lap top. It had a lot of songs that she loved and even ones she had scrambled together when inspiration had hit her.

Finding it and putting it in her laptop pack for safety, and glanced around the bare room. She could feel where everything would fit, every one of her toys. In the built in shelves would go her three stereo pieces: her record player, the CD player, and her tape player. In the corner next to it would go her floor to ceiling CD holder, next to the file cabinet with her records, and on top of the cabinet would be her numerous shoe boxes filled with tapes.

The turntable would be along the opposite wall. Her guitar would be close to her bed, always on hand when a near tragedy would arise. Her speakers would be close to everywhere: three to four in her room, one in the bathroom, maybe two in the sitting room, and then another extra.

She'd have to think more about it when her toys all arrived.

She walked down the hall and came across stairs that went up. 

That was were Temari had said the room was, second floor, so she guessed it was ok.  
>As she ascended, the color of the walls shifted a little, lighter to the blue in the hallway. Mai paid no mind, but was surprised when the level showed doors just like the ones down one floor. Down the long hallway she saw a dark rectangle, which she hoped was a sign that had numbers and arrows. She made her way down the hall and stopped by the sign. It read 'Boys Dormitory.' <p>

"Ugh..." her head fell limp onto her chest. 

"What are you doing up here?" 

The voice was deep and rumble-y, gave off the impression he was curious but didn't care if an answer was given. He seemed like he could love just about any kind of music, but especially rock before the turn of the century. She turned to face the voice. 

Black hair, black eyes, pale skin, tall, dressed in dark jeans and a led zeppelin long sleeve focusing on swan song, blue and purple outlines of the winged person. The sleeves were scrunched at the elbow, one propping the boy up against the frame of his door. 

"Ah, I'm looking for the music room? I'm supposed to meet the music club there." 

He was watching her, looking at her like Kei sometimes looked at her when scrutinizing an outfit. 

He thought how much she looked like her sister, but that she had to be as pissed off every time she heard it as much as he did about his brother. 

"Yeah, well, that's where I'm headed. Just wait here." After pushing himself off the frame, he turned back into the room then after a stumble and some shuffling he emerged with two guitar cases. 

"Can I help? I have two free arms." 

He held out one case for her to take, and when she took it he turned and continued walking to the railing. Mai trotted up to his side, and looked over the railing as they passed it. It showed the lobby her and Kei had passed though to get to the office and then to their rooms. Common issued able-to-store-well tables were spread around.

"So...you play guitar. And..." Mai strayed off. 

"Bass." 

"Oh, so you're a string player?" 

"Hn." Because it was a growl, low in his throat, Mai took that as a 'no.' 

"So it's just guitar?" 

"Hn." This time it was a lighter tone. A 'yes.' 

"Um...how long have you played?" 

"About eight years. Started on bass and electric three years ago." 

"Oh, cool. So you've always liked music?" He didn't say anything and turned to her in front of a door. She glanced at the sign next to the door. 'Music Room.' "Oh.'Kay. Thanks for taking me. Id so be lost." 

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Didn't you get a map of the school if you're new?"  
>Mai blinked. "Right. You see, I'm not so good with maps...can never make anything of them." <p>

"Ah." He turned and opened the door, throwing it wide enough so Mai could slide through it before it closed.

**Ah, chapter five, where we finally meet MORE PEOPLE! YAY! *cough* so, IM SO SORRY FOR FORGETTING YOU GUYS! Even if it was just two days, IM SORRY! Forgive me?**

**I would like to thank SilverEyeShinobi, kaigirl16, and onetikakawachi for reviewing or letting me know you're all reading my story.**

**Im sorry if Chapter 4 was not to everyones liking *coughsilvercough* but im not really going to write well with Kei till her chapter, sooo enjoy capter five everyone!**

**REVIEW DAMMIT! **

**Also, would anyone like to comment on another story I might be writing? Titled **_Enter Kistyra, _**if you wanna know about it, message me ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A violin, a piano, and flute stopped in the midst of an 'Ave Maria' triad. The violinist was pale, short girl with dark hair and light purple eyes. The pianist was a...person with long dark hair and darker eyes, though Mai couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Temari was holding her flute, fingers still hovering over the presses, her hair pulled back into an interesting style of four short ponytails.

"Looks like you arrived in one piece. How you ended up with Uchiha I have got to ask about though."

"You failed to tell me which stairs to take, thus I ended up going onto the boys dormitory level." Temari snickered at that.

"You got Sabaku as a roommate? Ki," he made a weird noise Mai could only understand as one of mockery.

"Uchiha, you shut up. Mai, let me introduce everyone. Everyone, line up." A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and nice-tan skin had been sitting next to a tuba. She rose and walked over next to the other three. The piano boy stood but didn't walk away from the piano. The violin girl nervously clutched the neck of her instrument, and Temari held her flute with one hand, thrown over her shoulder like a baseball bat. Sasuke walked over to the line, but sat at the end, and took out his guitar, strumming it.

"So. Watanabe Tenten there at the end is our brass. She plays tuba, trombone, trumpet, and the French horn. Akimoto Haku, by the piano, is our percussion, I guess you could say. He's drums, tambourine, triangle, cymbals, and the piano, of course. Hyuuga Hinata is our stringer: cello, viola, violin, guitar, and the double bass. Me, Sabaku Temari, am the winds: clarinet, flute, oboe, and saxophone. Then Mr. Gloom-to-good-for-anyone over in his little emo-corner is, as you know, Sasuke. He's just here, plays the guitar, bass, electric, and, if we need it, the synthesizer.

"Now, if you could tell us _your_ musical talents?" Temari finished off with a hand flourish in Mai's direction, inclining her head to her instrument still over her shoulder.

"Ah, well, me? I could never really stick to a music instrument, so its kind of bits and pieces of a lot, but the ones I _know _know would be the bassoon, piano, the electric guitar, bass, and turntables, if you count those, I mean." Mai shrugged nervously, embarrassed at her jumble compared the categories the others specified in.

"Cool. Well, it's not perfect, but the bits and pieces may turn out good in the later-on." Tenten said that. She had a nice voice. She'd be good at vocals. She was giving a bright smile, and her comment gave off the no-nonsense feel. She was obviously brass from her attitude. She would like the gospel types of music like Flyleaf, Fireflight, and Skillet  
>without a doubt.<p>

Temari cleared her throat, taking the spotlight now. "Alright, so now that we have fifteen out of our two, let's get this going. We were asked to play for the Halloween ball by the school. That's in five weeks. The theme is creepy, of course, and we need around two hours of material. That's from eight to ten. Now, Tsunade finally said that, with a five dollar entrance fee per person, if we somehow bring on a thousand dollars, we can actually get a music teacher by next quarter, if not by next semester."

Several cheers were heard. The girl Tenten even got on her knees and brought her arms and hands up, fingers in the peace symbol, surprising Mai but making her smiled. That girl knew _classics_.

"You mean you don't have a music teacher already?" Mai spoke up.

"Nah. It's really an academic school, but since Tayuya a few years back, when this club was started, they slowly started taking us seriously. This is really big, us having a chance to get a teacher." Temari gave a hopeful grin.

"But why is it a problem if _we_ raise money? Aren't there two hundred students in the school?"

"Ah, new person. Right, well, there's actually only about a hundred and sixty high schoolers, two hundred are in the middle school district, and, like, forty in the elementary district. And since each district has their own ball-Halloween event, they normally don't come up this way." Haku spoke in the matter-of-fact voice. Mai couldn't read what he would listen to besides piano solos.

The room was quiet as everyone tried to think of an idea first. "What if... we do presentations? Like, play our instruments out in public? Place flyers just on the edge; open our cases for money like normal street performers." Everyone turned to look at Mai. "What? I used to do that in Tokyo when I ran out of my allowance."

"The _same_ Tokyo that was crawling with delinquents?" Temari raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hey, watch it. They paid really well for a song requests. They were good customers, even if they were drop-outs."

"Let me guess, you worked the corner?" Tenten grinned wryly before her and Temari hugged their waists laughing. Sasuke sneered and rolled his eyes. Hinata looked like she would laugh if she knew Mai's reaction. Haku smiled at Mai politely, then shrugged while looking at the giggling girls.

Mai rolled her eyes then turned, looking for a table. She walked over to one in the far wall and set up her laptop. Going to her music list, turning up the volume, then pushing 'play,' 'This is Halloween' by _Panic! At the Disco_ began to play. Every one stopped and listened, eyes distant as they broke down the parts.

Tenten bobbed her head different ways at the brass, Temari's fingers danced on an imaginary flute, Haku was glancing at the keys on the piano during the 'music box' opening and closing, Hinata had a dreamy look on her face, and Sasuke had interlaced his fingers and held them in front of his lips. Mai could see his jaw muscles move to the lyrics.

When it ended, their eyes turned into focus once more, and watched Mai. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you think? Not rock as Marilyn plays it, and not Disney like the movie. Lots of orchestra."

Eyes turned to faces, though the room was silent. When smiles turned up on faces – excluding the silent Uchiha who simply gave a nod – Temari gave a wide, white teeth shining smile, and Mai returned the smile.

"Looks like we have four minutes of material down. Let's get to the next hour and fifty-six minutes before we get on with our lives. What say you?"

**Huh, I forgot I haven't posted this story.**

***Blocks face with arms* Please! Hear me out before you start throwing things at me! I had this horrible writers block, especially with Kei being the main character for a bit. I'm not used to characters like her, mine are normally more self efficient. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this. I have half of chapter 8 done now as we speak, but im taking the day off to spend with my mama, since its her birthday! I should be back to my weekly schedule now that I have the WRITERS FLAME back. So read, enjoy, _review_, and stay tuned for the GAARA SCENE, all you gaara lovers , like me ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kei stuck her head under the running facet and drank. She had been practicing with the team for three hours. She was currently glad she had decided to wear exercise shorts and an old shirt. But her feet killed slightly with lack of sneakers. Instead she had worn flip-flops, and then had gone barefoot during the exercises.

"I could get you a glass. Would hate for you to drown yourself after how awesome you were today"

She removed herself long enough to reply, "No, I have to shower anyways. Besides, I always wanted to do this!" Ino rolled her eyes but let Kei do as she wanted. Kei drank a while longer before deciding she could unpack some before her shower.

After unloading her bag full of decorations, paints, papers, pens, markers, crayons, pencils, and even some stuffed animals, she had organized the room to the point that all she needed was the rest of her stuff, such as her bed spread, pillows, the rest of her animals, her easel, her entire wardrobe, her kitchen supplies, and her books. At this time, it was almost five.

An hour till she had to meet her two-possibly very hot-study partners.

After exclaiming a certain string of words, she ran to the bathroom and was half undressed before she dashed back out and screamed Ino's name.

"What?"

"I need shampoo and conditioner and lotion and a towel and body soap and a comb and a hand mirror and I don't know what to do with my hair and I have nothing to do with my hair and the only clothes I have are the gross ones I have on and-"

"Almost have on."

Kei had been pacing back and forth in her rant, and was surprised by the interruption. She hadn't realized she had been saying so much.

"Ah, right…" She looked down at herself and saw she was missing her shorts and one sock, her shirt half off and over one arm.

"So where is all of this stuff?" Ino raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"It's…on its way here."

"When will it be here, Kei? Stop being coy."

Kei hung her head in defeat, tired already of the day. "This weekend, with the rest of my stuff."

"And your study date is…"

"In an hour. I don't even know where the building is," Kei spoke with realization.

"Did your sister tell you where?"

"I…wouldn't even remember if she had. But I remember it was for my shop class."

Dramatically, Ino slowly placed a hand on her forehead and sighed slowly. "I just might have to give up on you. But not yet." Again, dramatically, she threw her face-covering hand up and pointed it in the air, then on her chin, eyes closed as if about to lecture Kei. "Let me think, shop…wood and stuff, so nice greens or browns for colors."

"I was thinking more of a yellow and red," Kei pointed out quietly.

"Oh, you're right, that could work, too. Well, lets get you clean, and I'll have an outfit for you, we are pretty close in size." She 'shoo'-ed Kei to the bathroom and pointed out how to work it and what containers were what.

After Kei came out - dressed in distressed light jeans, a red button-up and yellow lace tank underneath - it was half till, and Ino decided Kei needed makeup and her hair done. "I could do this myself," Kei began to protest, but Ino bopped her on the nose.

"No protesting." After which Kei was silent, but Ino did do good work. She had used a curler to give her short hair small ringlets and pinned some to the side. Her makeup was simple, with the basic eyeliner and mascara, with gold sparkly eyeliner on top of the basic black. Seeing her nails were un-painted, Ino threw on a not-rushed-looking coat of red on with a gold-yellow crackle in top.

When thrown in front of the mirror, Kei nodded approvingly. Glancing at a smiling Ino in the mirror, Kei said, "Next date's my turn."

"_Okay, after the square of purple and blue flowers, take a left."_

Kei was _gracefully_ –she told herself – speed walking while listening to Ino do her best to say where the shop building was. She had already taken three wrong turns at similar looking flower beds, though with the waning light even _her_ eyes were giving her trouble. She had been doing this for almost ten minutes. All she had seen was what might have been a quarter of the landscape based on the size of the school, around thirty trees, and _no _shop building.

She had tried calling Mai four times, but her phone was off. Was probably having her music time.

"Are you sure its even on the school property," Kei cried, seeing she only had about two minutes.

"_I swear it is. I've never been there but Sakura talked about how Kankuro took her there once when they were dating. She never told me what she did, she would always just giggle, but I'm sure-"_

"EW! No! Bad Ino! Stop there, I don't want that image being in my mind, especially if I haven't even seen this guy. All I have in my mind is this gross old man per- Oh, I think I see it! There are lights on and I see a pile of wood and sawdust right next to the door!"

"_Right, good luck! See you when you're done, just to the dorm room. Have fun~" _then a dial tone.

Kei pocketed her phone then knocked once on the door before opening it. At first all she could see was the same goldish light that had shown through the three windows on the side she had come through. The light came from basic hanging lights with the wide cone and little chain on the side to turn them on. Then was two rows of eight tables, all the same type with shelves under the table. One light hung over each table. Diagonal of the door, in the far corner of the room was an office separated by a wall of glass. The floor was covered by basic 'tile' linoleum.

Two tables were covered with stuff, the others almost sparkling clean. She recognized most of the items, the names coming to her as she saw them in physical form. _There's a band saw and chisel and drill and sander and a can of stain and a can of finish._

"It's about time you got here, Kankuro." The voice came from behind a tall shelf, followed by crimson red hair and blue sea glass eyes.

***Blocks face with arms* Please! Hear me out before you start throwing things at me! I had this horrible writers block, especially with Kei being the main character for a bit. I'm not used to characters like her, mine are normally more self efficient. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this. I have half of chapter 8 done now as we speak, but im taking the day off to spend with my mama, since its her birthday! I should be back to my weekly schedule now that I have the WRITERS FLAME back. So read, enjoy, _review_, and stay tuned for the GAARA SCENE, all you gaara lovers , like me ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Who are you?"

Kei had simply stood, looking stupidly at the boy. She had dealt with pretty before, but never with a boy. In fact, pretty was a simple term. He was nearly gorgeous. His red hair - hacked at - and blue eyes – angry and cold now - were what Kei liked most, but the shape of his eyes were an upturned almond shape, and dark. _He must not be sleeping much._ His lips were straight and smooth. His height was over normal, so about 5' 9", Kei thought. His maroon silk shirt was rolled up to his elbows, black slacks covered in saw dust, and he had on red One-Star converse. His stance said 'relaxed,' arms at his sides, but it was more of a ready-for-anything stance, Kei realized after watching him a moment longer.  
>His eyes were narrowing into angry slits when she noticed his tattoo over his left eye. "Now <em>way<em>! That is _such_ a cool tattoo!" She walked over and brushed his bangs back. "So it's the kanji for love. That a pun with your name, Gaara, yeah?"  
>He yanked his head back, out of her reach. Her hand hung in the air until she slowly brought it to her side. "Well, rude much?"<br>"You threw your hands on my face."  
>"Tattoo. I was looking at your tattoo."<br>He rolled his eyes then walked back behind the book shelf. "So...whatcha doing?" Kei rocked on her heels, listening to him sand while she waited for him to talk.  
>He didn't.<p>

"So…is this your current project? Let me think…the wood's…maple?" She peaked behind the shelf. He was still sanding and hadn't looked at her. "This seems pretty big. You must have been working on this for some time, yeah?"

He tossed the sanding paper down and stood. He took one step forward and was nose to nose with Kei. "The way you talk, it annoys me. Either shut up, or do something. I agreed to let you come, but that was as long as you didn't distract me." He swung back around and continued to sand again.

Kei pursed her lips then rolled up her sleeves like him. "Where's some more sanding paper?" Gaara glanced at her from the corner of his eye and then turned his gaze to a shelf in the nearest table.

"Right." She quickly picked up a piece, testing the roughness before feeling along the wood on the top shelf for any rough spots. They worked in silence for a long time. Kei often became absorbed in her work when she wanted.

When she finished with the four upper shelves and Gaara had finished with the back of the book case and one side, Kei believed they had worked together long enough for her to actually say something.

She went on to sanding the third shelf while saying, "This is pretty big for a shop class project. School's only been going on for a month, right?"

He didn't speak, but he stopped sanding.

"Is it a self project? You left all kinds of space in the edges for details and engravings, so could it be a present?"

He pulled the paper away from the side he had started working on, and looked at her. She blinked up at him, but he turned back and was sanding again when he finally started talking. "It's a gift for my Okaa-san."

'Is it going to be her birthday?"

"No, her…anniversary."

"For her wedding? Or did something else go on?"

"She died."

Kei went silent. She could see now, how it wasn't a bookshelf. It was a shrine. Belongings of the loved one could fit where they were needed. The space for engraving and details would personalize it even more.

"She's very lucky to have a son make her this, your Okaa-san. It'll be beautiful."

"That's the intension." She could make out a slight tilt in his lips.

"If you want I can help with the engraving. Make a kinda blueprint. I'm not sure I could carve it yet but-"

"That, my beauty, would be my job."  
>The voice came from behind, near the entrance. Kei turned to see shaggy, tousled brown hair, humorously annoyed black eyes with the same up tilted almond shape, almost flat lips, and a rounded face. He wore black silk button up and black slacks with shined black shoes.<br>She could tell in one look. "You must be the brother pervert."  
>He came in the door with this suave, hands-in-the-pocket-I'm-cool. Now he threw his head back and slumped. "And you must be that Mai girl's sister. God, you both have the exact same face."<br>"You and Gaara have the same eyes." He gave her this ridicules 'Wha?' look. "Shape, eye shape."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Kankuro, you're late, it's past seven. You said you'd be on time." Gaara spoke the most words since he yelled at her.

"I'm. Sorry. What more do you want from me _now?_"

He walked over and glided by Kei, straight to the shrine. "Good job sanding, there's barely any rough spots now. Lets see…you left a lot of space for the carving, I should have plenty of room for whatever Miss Double here comes up with."

Kei put her hands on her hips. "Imma need some paper and a good pencil, no carpenters' flats."

Gaara turned his head to a different shelf. Kei dove.

"What the hell, how'd you know it was there?" One side of Kankuro's lip was pulled up into an ugly curl, a face of disbelief.

"Gaara told me."

"Wha - no he didn't."

She turned her eyes to him and looked through her lashes. "I'm psychic."

After a surprisingly easy 'shocked' reaction from Kankuro, a good laugh from Kei, and a slight smirk from Gaara, Kei set to work. After basic sketch of the whole structure, she then lined in the shelves, and made small boxes where her designs would go. She then drew arrows out to larger boxes where she would sketch.

Kankuro hovered and said what he could or couldn't do, while Gaara rarely spoke, only nodding or glaring depending on if he liked it or not.

When the rough draft was done and Kei penciled in her decided designs on the raw wood, it was almost nine.

Kei had been bent, drawing the last of her doodles on the feet of the shrine. After a dramatic stretch – rewarded with multiple pops in her spine – and dropping her pencil, Kei said finally, "Enough work, time to play."

"I _agree_. Now where?" Kankuro was lazily sitting on a stool, arms spread over the table.

"Sakura and Karin's place. They set up a welcoming party of some kind for me."

"Sakura, huh? She does set up an awesome party! Come on, Gaara, let's go."

He turned away and sanded some random spot.

"What, chicken? Just cause your pal ain't around to help you with everyone?" Kankuro jeered.

Gaara sighed, threw down the paper, and walked towards the door.

Kei smiled winningly. "I'll take it as a yes."

**So I'm back in the writing mode. Loving this chapter, 'cause it shows how Gaara is supposed to be, kinda. Since Naruto's already shed the light in his life, unlike in those ridicules OC stories where the girl changes him :P Yeah, I just emoticoned them, WHAT?**

**So yeah, this party, huh? Anyone got any ideas? I have a major one but its more for the end, so if you have any little things that can happen, that'd be so awesome.**

**So Review or PM me these ideas if you have any. Please, I'm dying here.**


End file.
